Flowers
by eve-of-life
Summary: Sakura's been having nightmares she tells Kakashisensei and he takes her to an Elders house what do they know about her that she doesnt? and whats with Sasuke and Itachi major brother figt SasuSaku Author:hope you like this is my first story!
1. Default Chapter

Author: this is a cute fan.fic. hope you all like!!! its my first one dont be harsh on rating it ok ill start the story know..!!!

**FLOWERS**

Sakura had been walking through the darkness feeling a giant pain in her back "Whats happening I ....   
ahhh it hurts so much"

suddenly the alarm clock rang and Sakura woke up in a cold sweat "huh? what just happened?"

"Sakura hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for training!" Sakura's mother called from upstaires "im coming" Sakura quickly picked out an outfit and headed in the shower on her way out with the towel around her she realized there was a pink mark on her back "huh i dont remember having this here"

Sakura looked in the full leingth mirror and saw a pink giant flower mark on her back   
"what is that thing?" she decided she wouldn't worry about it for know and put on her usual cloth covering up the mark. "maybe the guys will know what to do

Sakura begins to walk to where they are meeting today at the bridge near the fountain getting there she see's Sasuke "SASUKE-KUN HEY ITS ME OVER HERE" she said cheerfully Sasuke looked at her and nodded then continued looking at the ground while she tried to get close to him but not as much as usual Sakura felt a cold chill in the air and it wasn't a good feeling.

30 minutes later "SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto came running trying to hug her which Sakura had no intention of hugging Naruto so she hit Naruto behind his head "You BAKA stop trying to hug me" "owww...that hurt" Naruto held his head with his hands "oww..you didnt have to do that Sakura-chan" "how else was i sapposed to stop you?" the three waited there for Kakashi to arrive.

**4 hours later**

A poof of smoke appeares "Hello there crew" both Sakura and Naruto yelled at him "where were you?"   
"well you see i saw a helpless old grandmother crossing the street all alone and..." "LAIR!!" kakashi smiled under his mask as Sakura and Naruto yelled at him. "You dont believe me?" Sasuke finally looked his way "Yeah we believe you as much as we believe a dead rat is alive"

"Dont be so cruel.... anyway we have a mission today you've all heard theres a festavel coming up.   
well i volenteered us to help set it up" both Sakura and Naruto groaned "Again with these easy missions?"   
Kakashi nodded "Yes now i will need all of you to come back here at 9:00 pm tonight so go on your free fop now" Sasuke immediatly started walking home and Naruto again went up to Sakura "Hey Sakura would you join me in getting some ramen?"

Sakura of course hit Naruto in the back of his head "NO WAY BAKA i have something to discuss with Kakashi-   
sensi" Naruto again sighed heavily understanding and leaping off to the ramen stand but those words that Sakura had said "Something to discuss with Kakashi-sensi" caught Sasuke's ears he immediatly lept into a tree hidden from Sakura and Kakashi he listened to what she was about to say

"Yes what would you like to talk about Sakura-chan?" Sakura took a deep breath "well....its about this dream.... i had last night...actually I've been having this dream every night for a week now....  I'm in pain and it feels so real I'm always laying on the ground covered in blood and suddenly I woke up screaming......when I came out of the shower today i noticed a mark on my back i didnt think it was anything to worry about at first... but it hurts....its odd shaped like a flower each day that has passed another petal grows in"

Kakashi nodded "i see i understand perfectly why your going threw this i think its about time you know the truth come with me" Sakura nodded a bit confused not knowing that Sasuke followed them close behind Sakura looked around   
"this is the Elder Hinoto's house what are we doing here?" "you'll see" Kakashi nocked on the door as an old man came out "ah i see it is time my flower has awoken come in come in"

Sakura and Kakshi both entered the Elder's house "Elder Hinoto can you tell me what's happening?" he nodded and looked at the dark corner smiling "young man you can come out i know your here" Sasuke was a bit surprised that the Elder knew he had sneaked into his house and had been there hiding but he came out of the shadows with the same expression as always on his face. "Sasuke-kun? what are you doing here?"

the Elder smiled "theres no time for that know i must tell you the story about your true self now sit down boy" Sasuke (surprisingly) sat next to Sakura making her feel uneasy. The Elder smiled "now it is time...."

Author: what will happen next? find out and see hehehe ill make the second part as soon as i can find out what Sakura's true life is and why she's having these dreams also why Kakashi knew and Sasuke was so intrested


	2. Sakura's Story

CHAPTER 2:**Sakura's story**

Sakura and Kakshi both entered the Elder's house "Elder Hinoto can you tell me what's happening?" he nodded and looked at the dark corner smiling "young man you can come out i know your here" Sasuke was stunned but he came out of the shadows "Sasuke-kun? what are you doing here?"

the Elder smiled "theres no time for that know i must tell you the story here it goesthe Elder smiled "theres no time sit down boy so i can get on with my story" Sasuke (surprisingly) sat next to Sakura making her feel uneasy.   
The Elder smiled "now it is time.... lets begin at the begining there is a town a bit far from here its called the Hidin Wind Village of Naji thats where my story begins"

_Flashback Story_

_HIDIN WIND VILLAGE OF NAJI THE YEAR 1976_

A Women with short pink hair was passing by the backery shop she once again her name: Ayame Honto, Ayame saw the young man she fell in love with Hinaji Osamaki the man of her dreams was a baker day one they finally spoke day two he asked her out on a date day three they had there first kiss day four they where girlfriend and boyfriend day five they where married secretly since both parents misunderstood them day six they ran away together three years they came back to the Hidin Wind Village of Naji with a four month old baby which they named Sakura Osamaki. There parents where furious they claimed there children (Ayame and Hinaji) had disobeyed a village law. Even so the village left them in piece for one and only one reason...:

Sakura....she was the next haire to the thrown so they werent allowed to do anything to harm the child. Along with the thrown came a gift the gift of life. Sakura was able to kill or revive any one she wished thats what made her so special. On Sakura's ninth month of age no one knew it would be a horable day. One evil maniac hired assasines to come and take Sakura and kill her family. The assasines killed everyone in the village the only ones left where the Osamaki family.

Hinaji Osamaki fought them off as long as he could pleeding to his wife to run away with there child she obeyed. After escaping the village Ayame ran to find some where to leave her child in safty. She hadn't known it but her wonderful husband Hinaji was dead the assasines where hunting her down they eventually found her and attempted to bring her down.   
Fortunatly she got away from them she was wounded so badly she was loosing way to much blood but she would keep on moving for Sakura.

Ayame kept moving till she saw a young man in the forest. "Please sir take my child" Ayame held Sakura out in her hands to the man. "im beging you take my child to your village and keep her there safe and sound...i wont be alive for much longer i need someone to take care of her." The young man nodded taking the child as her mother said a few more words; words that would forever be remembered by the man.

"my child is the haire to the Hidin Wind Village of Naji she has a special ability that comes from the flower mark on her back when she turns 14 it will start to grow petals the more petals she has on her back the stronager she is her power is the gift of Life and death she will be able to bring and take lives also she will become stronger....thats why i need you to watch her for me....take this seal and seal up her powers this seal will only dissapear when she turns 14 and her petals start to grow in....my name is Ayame....Ayame Osamaki if my daughter ever wishes to know and her fathers name is Hianji Osamaki and her name is Sakura Osamaki please keep this a secret from her till she's ready to hear this...and always remember these last words...1 petel means it will take 20 men to stop her 2 means 50 men 3 means 100 men 4 means 1,000 men 5 means 1,000,000 and 6....6 means she's undefetable"

The women feel to her knees "I love you my Sakura Blossom" with that Ayame fell to the floor her cuts had fully opened she had dripped blood all over the place and died from that loss of blood the young man brought the child to his home village Konoha he talked to the Elders and they found the solution of putting the girl with the Haruno family who had no children of there own Sakura had her first birthday with them she grew up with the Haruno family with no clue of her true self she was picked on at school because of her forehead but she was also picked to be with the perfect pair in Konoha for a ninja team....7.

Sasuke Uchina, and Naruto Umizaki-- they where both strong and would be able to protect her as well as help her get stronger without using her abilitys. These two boys where the perfect matches to be in a team with Sakura but what they didnt know is that they where picked by what was more fit to protect Sakura till she could protect herself.

_End of Story_

Sakura just sat there motionless Sasuke was the first this time to break the silence "so you mean know this seal is worn off..Sakura could kill us all if she wanted to?" Elder Hinoto nodded "percicly" Sakura finally looked up "i want to know something...who...who was the young man that brought me here?" The Elder gave a WIDE grin looking at Kakasi "your sensi.   
Kakashi was the young man who brought you here" Kakashi looked at Sakura and gave her a slight wave with a smile under his mask.

Author: WHA?!?!?! twist of events who would have known Kakashi would be the young man??? lol i did...heheh j/k anyway theres still more like how is Sakura going to live with this curse or gift? what will everone in Konoha say about this when they find out? if they find out? what will happen to Sakura? Sasuke? what about the mark? all will be answered in good time!!


	3. Stunned

CHAPTER 3: **Stunned**

Kakashi-sensi, Sasuke, and Sakura soon left the Elders house they walked in silence "so anyone on for a spar session since theres nothing else to do?" Sasuke nodded in agreement but Sakura stayed silent "good ill get Naruto meet at our usual place" with that there was Poof of smoke and he was gone meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura went to there usual meeting place and waited in silence

-_Sasuke's thoughs_-Ive never been in this kind of situation what do i do? why wont she say anything? she's not even nagging at me whats wrong with her?

-_Sakura's thoughts_- what am i going to do? im afrade something will happen i dont want anything bad to happen-   
just then Kakashi POOFED back in with Naruto "SAKURA-CHAN Kakashi-sensi told me what happened dont worry i wont tell a soul that..." just then he saw TenTen "hey TenTen come here i wanna tell you about Sakura" Sakura sighed   
-_Sakura's thoughts_- at this rate everyone's going to know-

Sakura was right by the afternoon while they where still sparing and stopped for a break a giant crowd of people surrounded them Sakura looked up to see... "TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji?, Hinata, Gaara,Haku,Kiba,Choji,Kankuro,Konohamaru,   
Shino,and Temari what are youdoing here?" they all looked at her with devilish smirks "we've heard about what happened about your mark we all came here to chalange you"

Sakura's eyes widened -_Sakura's thoughts_- oh no how could this of happened baka Naruto he just had to spill it all out i cant believe it i cant take all of them on or can i? im not taking this chance im gettiong out of here-

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto "what did i do?" Sasuke looked angry "you idiot you told" "no i didnt ok maybe i did but only to one person i swear" Sakura closed her eyes Sasuke noticed she was up to something and moved up to her closly hearingb her words that he clearly didnt understand "hotonoji samakura so no te sa solo" as Sasuke grabbed her hand Sakura dissapeared in a flash and since he had grabbed her hand he went along for the ride

Kakashi and Naruto were left alone with everyone who tried to challange Sakura "what where did she go?" "where did Sasuke-kun go?" "forget Sasuke i want Sakura" "ill get her" "no i will" they fought for a while as Kakashi and Naruto snuck away and ran for it ---meanwhile---

Sakura teleported herself in a giant tree on one of the tallest branches very high up she opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding on to her she emideatly blushed "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" Sasuke opened his eyes "what did you do?   
where are we?" his foot slipped on the edge and he began to fall Sakura grabbed onto his arm "Sasuke hold on" she pulled him up they soon realized the branch they where on was small and they had to get close so they didnt fall off

"were in a tree Sasuke-kun and i teleported me.....us here but you weren't sapposed to come" Sasuke glared at her "you seemed tense so i was going to try and calm you down next thing i know were here" Sakura blushed in embarressment "sorry"   
"you have nothing to be sorry for dont worry about it" Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled until he broke the silence   
"how many?" "huh? how many wha..." "petals? how many petals do you have on your back right know?" Sakua nodded "i...have umm....four..." Sasuke looked at her "your almost to your sixth petal" Sakura nodded suddenly loosing her balance she yanked onto the first thing she could reach which was Sasuke's shirt they both fell off the tree and landed with a huge THUD on the floor

--_Sakura's thoughts_--- i feel something my eyes are closed but i feel something warm on my lips...its so soothing what is it?   
it feels like heaven-   
_Sasuke's thoughts_--- something warm on my lips what is it i feel so ...warm and fuzzy whats this feeling? ive never felt anything like this it feels good almost wanting me to stay like this forever--

Sasuke and Sakura both opened there eyes at the same time and blushed madly Sasuke was on top of Sakura and there lips both meet they had kissed each other Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly got off Sakura turning away blushing madly Sakura sat up still shocked of what had happened "sorry....about that" Sasuke turned his head and looked at Sakura she was still blushing as well "its....ok"

Author:WOW SASUKE KISSED SAKURA OMG

Sasuke: blushes its not like i enjoyed it

Kakashi: here you go Sasuke hands Sasuke his "come come paradise book"   
Sasuke:wha?!?! leave me alone

Naruto: TT no fair i wanted Sakura

Sasuke: have her then Sakura:

Sasuke did you just say what i thought you said

Kakashi: trying to shove the book into Sasuke's hands yup thats what he said

Sasuke: Shut up Kakashi-sensi and get that book away from me

Naruto: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOO SAUKRA!   
Sakura: Naruto stop whining Sasuke i hate you walks away   
Sasuke: trying to get free from Kakshi Sakura wait runs after her

Sakura: go away!!

Author: ooohhh Sasuke your in trouble Sakura's gonna get you

Sasuke: be quiet what do you know

Author: i write what you do

Sasuke: damn

Sakura: hits Sasuke   
Sasuke: owww what was that for?   
Sakura: its written so i have to and you deserved it

Author: told you

Sasuke: shut up

Author: you shut up

Sasuke: shuts up

Author: ok what will happen next whats Sasuke's reaction to the kiss??? what will he do? and whats with Sakura's eyes they get dull is someone trying to control her? and if so who? find out next chapter


	4. Fight?

CHAPTER 4: **Fight?**

Sakua nodded "i...have umm....four..." Sasuke looked at her "your almost to your sixth petal" Sakura nodded suddenly loosing her balance she yanked onto the first thing she could reach which was Sasuke's shirt they both fell off the tree and landed with a huge THUD on the floor

Sasuke and Sakura both opened there eyes at the same time and blushed madly Sasuke was on top of Sakura and there lips both meet they had kissed each other Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly got off Sakura turning away blushing madly Sakura sat up still shocked of what had happened "sorry....about that" Sasuke turned his head and looked at Sakura she was still blushing as well "its....ok"

"what know?" Sakura said trying to get the images out of her head of her kissing Sasuke "im not sure" Sakura stood up   
"i think i know go back to the village....and pretend you never saw me" Sakura began to walk away as Sasuke quickly stood up hearing her words he ran after her grabbing her arm and yanking her back so they both faced face to face "HEY! let go of me! what do you think your doing Sasuke?" Sasuke looked deep into Saukra's greeneyes "you cant leave i wont let you!" he pulled Sakura into an embrace

Sakura stood there shocked she was being hugged by Sasuke --_Sakura's thoughts_-- oh my GOD is Sasuke really hugging me? this must be a dream someone pinch me (inner Sakura pinches her) oww i didnt mean it-- Sasuke carefully let Sakura go   
"Sasu..." he put his fingers on her lips lightly showing her to not say another word Sakura obeyed and stood silent then just then Sasuke did what Sakura never imagined he would do he leaned her into another embrace both of there lips meeting

Sakura was once again in shock and blushing madly he was kissing her --_Sakura's thoughts_-- oh...is he kissing me? SASUKE KISSING ME!!!! oh wow this feels so great i wish i could stay like this forever-   
Sasuke was also in a bit of shock from what he was doing he also blushed madly --_Sasuke's thoughts_-- am i really kissing her? when did this happen? when did i fall in love with her? why didnt i notice it before?--

Sasuke leaned out and ended the kiss Sakura also leaned out "Sasuke...i" "you dont need to say anything...just one thing"   
Sakura listened "and whats that one thing?" Sasuke's eyes meet Sakura's "you wont leave" Sakura looked down "i...i..dont know if i can promise that...i will try my hardest...i promise" Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his as they walked together back to Konoha

--**when they got to Konoha**--

Naruto and Kakashi-sensi where running away from the bunch of people who had wanted to challange Sakura "RUN AWAY!" they all stopped and looked at Sakura as she let go of Sasuke's hand "ive made a desision ill take you all on at once so this will end faster" Sakura had more confidence in herself now more than ever she knew she could win this

all of them smirked "ready go" Sakura dissapeared in a flash as did everone else Sasuke, Naruto, and even Kakashi tryed to consintrate so they could keep up to where everyone was they could clearly see everyone that is except Sakura all of a sudden Ino, TenTen, Choji, Kankuro and Shikamaru where on the ground knocked out and a bit brused up "wow Sakura-chan got faster....a lot faster.....umm..hey can you guys see her or is it just me?"   
Naruto said watching bearly able to keep up with everyone "yeah she's a lot stronger than she was before and yes i can see her....a bit" Kakashi said as he could see a bit where Sakura was, she was a red flash but he could still see her, Sasuke could bearly keep up he could see Sakura but she looked like a speed on light and blurs to him "yeah she's a lot stronger and....yeah...i can see how beautiful she is......" both Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke in surprise

Naruto's eyes filled with tears "NOOOOOOOOO!!! I LOST TO SASUKE!!! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE? SAKURA WHY..."Naruto was soon cut off byKakshi whocovered Naruto's mouth as a GIANT stream of tears flowed down his eyes Kakashi looked at Sasuke"when did this happen Sasuke?" "..hn..?" Sasuke had been day-dreaming and snaped into reality blushing slightly "stay out of my life will you?" Kakshi grinned looking at Neji, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, and Kiba who had just fallen he took out his famous 'come come paradise' book and handed it Sasuke "here you go your ready for this"

Sasuke sweat dropped "put that away you pervert" Kakashi tryed to shove it into Sasuke's hands as Sasuke pushed it away   
"come on just read it" "no!" Konohamaru, Shino and some others where the last to fall "come on Sasuke you know you want to"   
Sasuke blushed lightly "no i dont get it away from me" Sakura turned around and saw the fighting Sasuke and Kakshi-sensi while Naruto stood there crying a river she sighed "when will they ever learn?" she laughed to herself "i guess never" Sakura looked at them some how now Kakashi-sensi was hovering over Sasuke trying to push the book into his hands as Sasuke lay on the ground trying to push the book and Kakashi away ...and Naruto was now rolling around still in tears he looked like he was doing the fire drill he had stopped, dropped, and he was now rolling

"i look away for one second and there doing something else" sigh "oh well better stop them before they get hurt....hmm...why am i talking to myself?" Sakura said as she wandered over to Kakahi and Sasuke when she felt something strick her it was a cold chill her eyes went dull and she started walking away making Kakshi, Naruto and Sasukego serious looking "Sakura?" she didnt listen she was being controlled but by who? someone or something was controlling Sakura to go into thre forest Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi followed and when Sakura stopped so did they

Sakura kneeled down as Itachi appeared --_Sasuke's thoughts--_WHAT?!?!? Itachi he's controlling Sakura what the hell does he want with her? he'd better not harm her or else ill kill him--

Author: Hope everyone likes! sorry it took a while but i did it!!! for those who read this THANX a bunch for supporting my stories !! Im going to take you all:

_Behind the scenes_

Sasuke: blushing why did you make me kiss her? AND WHY THE HECK IS ITACHI IN THERE?

Author: what you didnt want to? you freak oh and Itachi i added him cause i thought it would be fun!!

Sasuke: no its not that its just.....umm...anyway Itachi shouldnt be in there

Kakshi-sensi: you like her!!!! and yes he should trys to give Sasuke hiscome come paradise book again

Sasuke: get away from me runs

Kakshi-sensi: runs after Sasuke with the book

Naruto: OH YEAH everyone liked my STOP, DROP, and ROLL!! i know they did hehehe

Author: be quiet Naruto

Naruto: stays quiet

Sakura: the next chapters going to be fun right?

Author: im not sure if it is for you!!! its Itachi's turn to come in hehehe!!!

Itachi: why me?

Author: cause i said so now the next chapter will be about Itachi he wants controll over Sakura but why? Whats going on? Sasuke? Whats with the battle to the DEATH oh no!!! next chapter coming soon!


	5. A fight and a Story

**A fight and a Story**

Sakura kneeled down as Itachi appeared --_Sasuke's thoughts--_WHAT?!?!? Itachi he's controlling Sakura what the hell does he want with her? he'd better not harm her or else ill kill him--

Itachi smirked as Sakura stood he put an arm around her "hello my dear brother how are you this fine day? beautiful isnt she..." Itachi's eyes focused on Sakura "and soon she will be my wife" Sasuke clutched his fists "get your hands off her bastered!" Itachi grinned "and what are you going to do about it dear brother?" Sasuke's eyes began to glow in a red color he was getting ready to use his special attack known as the sharingan technique! "all that to save a girl...you've really out done yourself this time bro..."

Itachi took out kunais quickly slashing them at Sasuke before he did so Sasuke used his sharigan eyes and copied his every move up to the point where the kunais hit him but Itachi blocked the ones heading his way. "clever..but not clever enough" Itachi used his charka to charge infront of Sasuke quickly he ended up in back of him. "what scared to fight me front ways?" Itachi grinned "actually im just building up suspense" both of them tuned to quickly become fist in fist both of there attacks where canceled out by each other.

"Die already Itachi!" Sasuke blindly attacked Itachi useing his other technique Goukakyuu (also known as Grand Fireball) Itachi swiftly moved out of the way punching Sasuke right in the face as he flew back Itachi moved swiflt again under him and kicked him up then used some charka to run up a tree above Sasuke and hit him down into the ground. Sasuke was deeply covered in wounds as he tried to stand Itachi smirked "you didnt think you could beat me now..did you..?" Itachi kneeled infront of Sasuke and punched him as he blacked out he could hear Kakashi and Naruto comeing his way.

_-1 hour later-_

Sasuke woke up to fine himself in a bed at the infermary he quickly shot up "where the heck am i?" Naruto glanced over at Sasuke his mouth full of Ramen preventing him from talking as Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's forehead only to have it pushed back "dont touch me what happened?" Kakashi looked down a bit "wheres Sakura?" Naruto finally finished his ramen after gaging a bit to get it down his throught "she's in the next room she hasnt woken up since i...saved her" Sasuke eye'd Naruto "what do you mean you?" Naruto smirked his same old goof smirk "well...it went something like this...."

_-Naruto's Flashback-_

_Me and Kakashi just arrived to see Itachi and you passed out. I put his arms up to show him my huge muscels and said "ILL SAVE YOU PUNY HUMANS" I glared at Itachi and he ran off like a scared little puppy then Kakashi-sensei said "oh..Naruto you saved us all i should make you a professional Ninja my favorit top student" then Sakura woke up and hugged me saying "my hero Naruto I lo..."_

_-Interuption by Kakashi-_

Kakashi coved Naruto's mouth "actually nothing happened that way truth is when we got there me and Naruto defended as well we could...it turns up Naruto got knocked behind the head and passed out too..i fooled him a bit with my kunais and with my sharingan and he ran off saying ill be back and junk...Sakura just fell to the floor uncontious she hasnt been awake since that moment" Sasuke stood up "im gonna go see her ok..." he walked over to the room next door and opened it slightly peeking in seeing his friend the pink haired girl laying on the bed almost motionless.

Sasuke quietly stepped in and tip toed to the bed carefuly sitting at the corner of the bed pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face looking down at her she looked so pieceful "....Sakura..." he said almost in a wisper "...im sorry you got wrapped up in all this....i never should you..if Itachi never knew about you....you would be ok" for the first time Sasuke actually felt his heart pounding like crazy as he looked down at Sakura "whats..this feeling?...why do you have to make me feel this way?"

Authors note: i know i know i should of kept going x.x well..ill continue when i get back sorry i havent updated till just now ive been super busy!!! i hope everyone enjoys it...and i hope i did everything correctly well a heres a hint of whats comming next

walking hand in hand she humms a tune to a song...i wonder why she's so attracted to me i look at her face she smiles brightly i look ahead there was the goofball of an idiot looking at us waving at us as our sensei smacks him and he goes rolling off into the ground...im actually smiling...she brings out my smile in the most strangest ways....thats why...i love her....

Author: what do you think? brings up suspense to hear about next time huh...lol ill try to get the next one on as soon as i can!


End file.
